everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Creepa Keeper
Creepa Keeper is a young teenaged ghost senior of Monster High, she's the second smartest ghoul (first being Ghoulia Yelps), her be(a)st friend is Darla, she has a strong taste in the arts and wishes to be an artist someday, following in her grandfather's footsteps. Personality She's quite a nerd and bookworm. Ever since she came to Monster High, everyone in the entire school campus was afraid of her all because she's the grandchild of the infamous Crypt Keeper, though she didn't mind being alone at times but Creepa found herself rather lonely. A few days had passed when a new student, a Vampire, moved to Monster High. When she came over to her, Creepa politely, though doubtfully, nearly shunned her away by telling her "go ahead and run everyone else does." but the Vamp girl introduced herself instead, Creepa greeted her in return. She slowly began to warm up and the two became really great fiends (friends). Appearance Creepa wears a typical teen T-shirt with a zipper, sneakers with done up laces, a long spandex, purple pants, a fleecy bracelet, and a pearl circlet headband head piece around her head. In the other seasons her attire was changed compeltely (Coming soon! WIP!) Classic Monster Creepa is the granddaughter of the famous Crypt Keeper (from the same horror anthology; Tales from the Crypt Keeper), both the animated and live version. He is a monster that tells a story and explains the horrific moral after the story ends, as such Creepa wishes to make her own gory story (though less violent) and more of a moral to scare normies into being kind to her in a way. Relationships Family- Creepa's grandfather is the Crypt Keeper (from the Horror anthology: Tales from the Crypt Keeper) who is famously known for his horrific gory tales from her grandpa's show during the early 80's. Written in her diary, her mom, Crypta, she was married to a Zombie-Ghost man. The two had a baby who looked just like the mother. They're honeymoon didn't last very long, as the plague swept across town, and the two had poppy, it wasn't enough to protect them, however, there was just enough to save the new, unborn baby from the sickness, they put the flowers around her and the mother wrote in a letter to her father to care for the baby until she was old enough, so the plague killed the man and woman but the baby survived due to the flowers, and so the Keeper took his grandchild in and raised her. A few years had passed, the Keeper named his granddaughter Creepa, which was almost the same name after her late deceased mother's name, and in Latin it means Crypt girl or Crypt Ghoul. As she grew up in her grandfather's care, she got older she attended Monster High, where both her deceased parents and grandfather attended and graduated as well. She has a grandmother as well, though its unknown whether she's around or not, so she's presumably gone. Within her Journal, Gory and Creepa have horiffic morals, though Creepa's stories are more mild, considering they're both story tellers, thus giving a possible chance they might indeed be related. Friends- Since the beginning of the school year, her be(a)stie is and still remains with Darla, one of many of Dracula's daughters. Pet- Creepa owns and takes care of the family's pet puppy named spot. Romance Creepa doesn't have a boyfriend nor is she dating anyone at the moment, though she secretly wishes to have one, in her diary she drew a cute guy named "Creepy" and stuck the picture of him on her bedroom wall. Gallery Her Grandfather, the Crypt Keeper Crypt-keeper.jpg|The live version of the Crypt Keeper. Creepa's_grandfather.jpg|The animated version of the Crypt Keeper. Cryptie.jpg|The cartoon version of him. Notes *Creepa's birthday is June 1 *Her bestie is Darla, who is a vampire and one of the daughters of Dracula. *Unlike Spectra, she doesn't have to wear chains or balls, she has control over her Ghostly gifts. *Her grandmother was a ghost that had magic, which she inherited. *She is the granddaughter of the famous Crypt Keeper from Horror anthology tales from the Crypt Keeper. *Like her grandfather, she's able to turn herself into a live puppet of herself, and back as an animated toon, without any problems. *She's looking forward to following in her grandfather's footsteps, hosting her own show "Creeps" or "Tales for Creepy Kids" much like her grandfather, but with milder horrific morals, and no violence or gore involved. *Her type of monster is a hybrid half zombie and half ghost, though mostly a ghost. She can cast spells like a Witch from her late grandmother who isnt around. Coming soon! WIP! Category:Females Category:Bio Category:Granddaughters Category:Monster High Category:Tales From the Crypt Keeper Category:Ghosts Category:Royal Category:Good Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Users of different powers Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Characters